


Delivery Roots

by experimentaldragonfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lapidot AU Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire
Summary: Peridot gets assigned to deliver a flower arrangement to a tattoo parlor, but doesn't expect to end up leaving with Lapis Lazuli's number and a date later that evening





	Delivery Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Lapidot AU Week: Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU! This one was both more difficult and easier to write than yesterday's--it was a lot easier to keep contained to a oneshot, but having never been to a tattoo parlor before, I kind of had to guess at the details. Oh well, got there in the end! Even if I am technically a couple hours late. Hope you enjoy reading this, and I'll be back tomorrow with yet another new fic! :)
> 
> PS: Apologies for the truly terrible pun in the title. I saw an opportunity and took it.

                  Peridot grumbled to herself as she adjusted the flower arrangement lodged precariously in the basket of her bicycle. She wasn’t supposed to be on delivery duty! She couldn’t even _drive_. But of course, they’d suddenly had a rush of people demanding bouquets and bridal favors and strangely-themed corsages, and with both delivery drivers out sick, it was up to her, the newbie, to hand-deliver the few arrangements with destinations within relatively easy bicycling distance.

                  After cycling a few blocks down the busy street (and making a mental note to write an angry letter to the mayor about the inadequate bike infrastructure present in downtown Beach City), a tinny voice from her pocket chimed out a “ _You have arrived at your destination._ ” Peridot frowned and fished the phone out, comparing the address displayed on the screen with the number on the building in front of her. You never knew with technology these days. Even though the addresses matched, who on Earth ordered flowers delivered to a _tattoo parlor?_

                  Peridot sighed and nudged the kickstand of her bike down with the toe of her shoe. She carefully climbed down from the too-tall seat, chaining the device to a nearby lamppost and grabbing the flowers out of the basket. Hopefully, it would still be there when she got back.

                  Upon opening the door to the tattoo parlor, she was greeted with a surprisingly well-lit, sterile atmosphere—absolutely nothing like what she was expecting. Peridot glanced around, searching for the front desk. She saw an old-fashioned table with a laptop perched on top, and guessed that it was as close as she was going to get. She approached the table, feeling very out-of-place amongst all the shiny metal equipment and heavily-inked patrons.

                  Peridot caught the eye of the woman lounging with her feet on the edge of the table, who sported lilac hair and a bored expression. Clearing her throat, she held the flowers out in front of her.

                  “I have a delivery here for a…Lapis Lazuli?”

                  The woman (whose name tag read “Amethyst,” Peridot noted) pushed her rolling chair away from the makeshift desk and shouted to somebody in the back. “Hey L! Somebody’s sent something for you! Come up here!”

                  Peridot shuffled her feet as she waited for this “Lapis Lazuli” character to emerge. After a moment or two, she heard footsteps from around the corner, and then a tall figure with bright blue hair pushed aside an until-now unnoticed curtain separating what Peridot assumed was some sort of employee lounge from the main parlor.

                  “What’s this about something arriving for me?” the newcomer inquired, leaning casually against the doorframe. Her short-sleeved t-shirt revealed tattoos curling up both arms, seemingly ocean-themed from the various sea creatures Peridot was able to recognize. The object of Peridot's attention (presumably Lapis Lazuli) tapped her foot on the ground with a hint of impatience, and the florist realized that she had been staring. Peridot was sure she must be blushing, and responded by wrapping her arms defensively around the vase she was holding. She peeked out from over the bundle of flowers and leaves to meet Lapis’ eyes.

                  “My name’s Peridot. I’m with Petal to the Metal Floral Designs, and I’ve got an arrangement for you? It’s got a card attached, if you’re not sure who sent it.” Peridot held out the vase once more in Lapis’ direction, and watched as she plucked the card from its plastic stand in the middle of the piece. Lapis opened the tiny envelope and frowned, her brow furrowing as she read the name of her floral benefactor.

                  “Ugh. I’m so sorry that you’ve come all this way for nothing, but I don’t really want these flowers.” Lapis remarked, fixing Peridot with an apologetic gaze. “My ex-girlfriend seemingly still can’t accept that I _don’t want to be with her anymore_ , and this is just the latest in a series of increasingly-desperate gestures to try and win me back. You’d better keep the flowers, re-use them or whatever you do.”

                  Peridot frowned. “That sounds awful—I’d be on the verge of filing a restraining order! But I can’t keep these flowers. We can’t re-use them, so they’d just end up going in the garbage. Are you sure you don’t want them? They’re already paid for, after all. You can just rip up the card and pretend they’re from a secret admirer.”

                  For a second, she thought Lapis was going to refuse. But to her surprise, she watched the corners of Lapis’ mouth upturn into a grin, and she placed her hands over Peridot’s on the base of the vase.

                  “Okay, I’ll take them. But on one condition.”

                  “Which is…?”

                  “You give me your number to go with the bouquet. After all, you can’t bring a girl flowers without at least giving her a proper introduction!”

                  This time, Peridot _knew_ her cheeks had flushed bright red. “O–okay, sure. Sure thing. Let me just…have you got the flowers? I need a pen…” She shoved the flower arrangement into Lapis’ grip and scrabbled around the depths of her apron pockets to find something to write with. Peridot entirely failed to notice Lapis watching her with an amused smile as she triumphantly held up a Sharpie and snatched the envelope that had contained the original note off of the counter.

                  After a few untidy scribbles, Peridot jammed the cap back on the marker and held out the piece of paper to Lapis, suddenly unable to meet the other girl’s eyes. Lapis took the envelope and squinted at the messy sequence of numbers.

                  “You know…as much as I appreciate the symbolism of you scrawling your number all over the pathetic note Jasper sent me, you do realize you could just have put it in my phone, right?”

                  Peridot squeaked, and stared intently at the floor. Of course. Yeah. Cell phones contained address books. She wished she could suddenly develop the power to teleport away from the increasingly embarrassing situation.

                  “Well, if that’s all, then I’d better be getting back to the flower shop…they’ll be starting to wonder if I’ve been hit by a car or something, probably…ahaha….”

                  Lapis seemed to take pity on her, and placed the vase and the envelope on the table next to Amethyst's shoes (the other employee of the tattoo parlor was doing a very good job of pretending to not be listening to the entire conversation). She reached out a hand and laid it on Peridot’s shoulder. “Hey, no worries. We all have dumb moments like that. Thanks for dropping by, anyway. I’ll text you?” She peered down at Peridot, who took a moment to meet Lapis’ eyes over the frames of her large, circular glasses.

                  “Y–yeah, totally. Talk to you later?” Peridot gave a little half-wave, before turning abruptly and making her way out the door on the second attempt (whoever invented door handles that weren’t clearly marked with “push” or “pull” was the _definition_ of evil). She made it halfway to her bike before her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**[Unknown Number]:** _Hey, wanna get dinner tonight? I’ll drive and you can tell me more about how a flower shop delivery girl ends up transporting expensive bouquets via bike :P   -Lapis xx_


End file.
